thepathofawarrior3fandomcom-20200213-history
Nightfoot
Tom Played By: Beckie Names: Kit: Nightkit Apprentice: 'Nightpaw '''Medicine Cat Name: '''Nightfoot Apprenticeships: '''Mentor: 'Frostwhisker (Deceased) 'Apprentice(s): 'Brookepaw Appearance Nightfoot is a rather lean looking tomcat. He looks to be about the size of a large-sized apprentice, without his fur and weight. Luckily, Nightfoot is healthfully skinny, so no ribs are showing or anything. Nightfoot, is a black cat. Because of him being younger, Nightfoot's fur is a deep jet-black, which usually proves to be more of a curse than helpful, especially since he is not a warrior, and does not hunt much. Nightfoot's fur itself, is fluffy. When touched, it feels like a fluffy cloud in the midnight sky. He is an American black Longhair. His eyes, shine a pale amber. They are like two pale honey-coloured gems that sit in his eye-sockets. Some say that Nightfoot's eyes are the only nice thing about the grouchy Medicine Cat. Ah, wondering about the foot, hmm? Well, our poor Nightfoot was born with it. Yep, that's right. Nightfoot is a tad deformed. His front left paw, is severely twisted, never giving Nightfoot a chance at even being a normal apprentice. Lastly, two seasons ago- there was a fire. A horrible fire that raged through the Shadowclan camp. While trying to save the Catmint, Nightfoot took in quite a lot of Smoke, and forever damaged this throat- giving Nightfoot a tad bit of a raspy, but surely deeper, painful voice. Personality Nightfoot is a cranky cat. There is not even the slightest doubt that he may be in fact, crankier than the crankiest elder. Yes, our Medicine Cat is bitter and sour. He doesn't enjoy cats asking him questions, for Nightfoot finds it highly annoying. While Nightfoot is quite intelligent, he is also very ignorant and arrogant. Nighfoot doesn't like to take orders from anyone- even his own leader Mistystar. In many ways, Nightfoot is nothing but a childish, rebellious kit with power and high-intelligence. Surprisingly, Nightfoot is a strong believer in Starclan. He does not blame Starclan for his deformed leg, and secretly, wonders if they did this on purpose. Nightfoot is a master interpreter of Omens and Prophecies, as well as Diagnoses. While Nightfoot is probably one of the best Medicine Cat's the Forest has seen in a long time, Nightfoot is probably one of the worst behaved ones ever to walk this path. Meaning, he is terrible to work with. Obviously, he chooses to be the way he is, and most likely never will either. Nightfoot is rude and blunt. He is not one to usually care about others feelings, and more of how exactly, how they physically feel. As he has told many of his patients, "I'm a Physical Healer, not a Mental One." Nightfoot sometimes seems to enjoy annoying Mistystar, as if she is his plaything. Why is this? As I have stated before Nightfoot is nothing but a childish kitten who enjoys rebellion just a little too much. History From the day he was born, Nightfoot's back leg has been deformed, which cost him his warriorhood. His leader gave him two options, become an Elder, or become a Medicine Cat. Too stubborn to retire early, Nightfoot choose to become a Medicine Cat. After three seasons of being a Medicine Cat, Nightfoot decided, against rules to go out into the forest to hunt, where he discovered a rogue sleeping in ShadowClan territory, the two had a conversation, the cat's name was Jayne he found out. Jayne told Nightfoot he wanted to join ShadowClan, and after consideration, Nightfoot escorted Jayne back to ShadowClan, where Jayne was then exiled. Mistystar threatened the same for Nightfoot if he didn't straighten up. Kithood: Nightfoot's kithood was spent in the Medicine Cat den, learning herbs and helping [Frostwhisker since Nightfoot was 5 moons old. Apprenticehood: Nightfoot's Apprenticehood was very dull for him for different reasons, one, he still wanted to be a warrior, and two because he hated his mentor, Frostwhisker. Medicine Cat Life: '''Family Grandfather: Blackfur (Deceased) Grandmother: Stormflower (Deceased) Father: Rainclaw (Deceased) Mother: '''Sunnyfur (Deceased) '''Brother(s): Swallowtail (NP) Sister(s): Rosefoot (Deceased) Uncle: Frostwhisker (Deceased) Category:ShadowClan Characters Category:Beckie